The Conduit and the Esper
by Hikari Sword
Summary: A Certain Scientific Railgun and The Demon of Empire City clash! Mikoto Misaka vs Cole Macgrath


Disclaimer: I do not own Index and inFamous

Long story short, I got caught up in a "discussion" between my friends, obviously it involved the two star characters in here. They dragged me into it for a while before just letting the whole go. Though I had an active imagination while the whole thing was still going on and this is the result of that.

Somethings of note

Our only sources for Mikoto were the Index anime, Railgun manga and the Index wiki, TvTropes too if it counts. (We don't read the light novels, but we have heard that the anime sort of weakens some characters, but we don't know how much of that affected Mikoto.)

Cole is going to be his inFamous 2 Good side version, but he'll only use his electricity, no ice. Using only the game as our source.

We also had a little fun trying to see if Cole can catch a flying car. Basically launch a car as straight up as you can, chase after it and use Kinetic Pulse before it hits the ground. Try it if you can.

* * *

(Geez), in an empty lot not too far away from the street, a certain middle school girl leans on a wall as two thugs with assault rifles pester and threaten her to give them all the money she has, but all they can do is annoy her. (These guys really don't know who or what they're up against.) Her name was Mikoto Misaka, one of the strongest Espers, with the power of an Electromaster.

She casually looks towards the street to see everyone ignoring what is happening. (To be expected. Looks like I'll have to take care of these guys myself.) She stands up straight and is getting ready to deal with the thugs.

*ZAP*

Not too far away, a man had unleashed a powerful lightning bolt into one of the thug's head, taking him out instantly. The other thug quickly turned to see where it was coming from but it was too late. A man concentrated as hard as he could, so hard that time seemed to slow down to him, which gave him more than what he needed to fire another lightning bolt into the other thug's head. He restored his senses back to normal and quickly drained a nearby power box. This man was Cole Macgrath, one of the most powerful Conduits, and he too uses the power of electricity.

After charging up his power back to full, he looks back at the two thugs he just shot. One of them is suddenly covered in a purple aura, it was just what he was looking for.

"What happened?" Mikoto looked at the two thugs that were knocked down by someone else's electric blast. She can still feel the electricity in the air, it was powerful alright. What's more interesting was that one of the downed thugs is glowing. (What is that?) She wants to get closer to investigate it but her shoulder is held back by a man.

"Don't," he says. "That's too dangerous for a girl like you."

Mikoto can feel an unusually strong electrical force inside of him. He walks past her and towards the downed thug. The purple glow seemed to just fly into him like some kind of magnetic attraction, and he absorbed it.

"And that makes 3," Cole said out loud. He puts a hand to his neck and twists his head around. "I should probably meet up with Zeke and call it a day."

"Hey," the girl from before was still there, strangely.

Cole turns around, "You're still here?"

"How strong are you?"

"Huh?"

"From Level 1 to Level 5, Level 5 being the highest, how strong would you say you are?"

"Uhh... Level 5?"

"Is that right?" the girl gives a confident smirk, sparks fly all around her. "Well, why don't we see which Electromaster is stronger?"

"A Conduit?" Cole readies himself. "Sorry kid, but I can't have you going crazy here." Cole fires an Alpha Bolt at the girl.

While the bolt did hit her, it seemed to have dealt no damage at all. "I'm not a kid. My name is Mikoto Misaka!" She gathers electricity into her hand and throws it at Cole.

The surprise from his attack doing no damage still with him, Cole couldn't react in time to avoid the blast. He takes it full force and is knocked back quite a distance behind the buildings. Lying on the ground in pain and trying to figure out what happened, he slowly gets up, "Oooh, I haven't felt that since I fought Kessler." He finally gets to his feet and sees Mikoto walking slowly closer.

"Really," Mikoto sighed. "What kind of Electromaster are you if you aren't immune to electric attacks like that?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"Immune?" Cole repeats an important word. He lifts his hand to fire another attack, this time his more powerful Magnum Bolt. Just like his Alpha Bolt from before, the Magnum Bolt dealt no damage to her.

"At least you impress me with how much power you can fire off," Mikoto taunts.

"I can do more than just fire bolts," Cole charges up his arms.

"It's no use," Mikoto tells him. "This is too one sided. I can hurt you but you can't hurt me."

"Catch," Cole throws a grenade at Mikoto.

Cautious, Mikoto hops back a little and watches the small electric ball land in front of her. "What? You think this little night light is going to keep me-" The ball explodes, Mikoto is blown back by the blast and hits the ground. She recovers and raises herself to one knee (Was that... a grenade? I'm immune to the electricity but the blast can still hurt me.) She looks up quickly to see the Electric Man charging at her. He pulled out what seemed to be a giant tuning fork and is about to slam it into her head.

Cole's Amp stops suddenly, not because he wanted to stop, but there's a force pushing against it. He struggles with his Amp as Mikoto gets up. "What the hell?"

"The current you're sending through that thing is interfering with my magnetic control," she grabs one of the prongs and smiles. "But I can reverse that." Mikoto sends a powerful shock through the Amp and into Cole.

"ARGH!" Cole screams loudly for a second as he held onto his weapon. Instinctively he brings up a foot and kicks Mikoto in the chest as hard as he could. She is sent flying into the street.

Mikoto lands on the ground hard and coughs, her chest hurts. (That really hurt. I felt a small jolt, he's using his electricity to strengthen his physical attacks!) Looking up again she sees more grenades flying her way. (If it's electrical...!) She waits for the bombs to clear the ally and waves her hand. The small electric balls follow the movement and they fly to the side, completely missing Mikoto.

"Whoa," Cole is dumbfounded as he just left the alley. Luckily, everyone had evacuated. The only ones left are him and Mikoto.

"I'll admit that you surprised me," Mikoto gets up and wipes her hair, large sparks fly from her head as she does so. "But like I said before, this is too one sided." She dusts herself casually.

"Even if it is, you should at least finish what you started." Cole charges up his arms.

"Haaa..." Mikoto sighs as she put a hand on her head, sounding annoyed. "You're right. I'll make this quick then." She stomps the ground, sending out a wave of electricity.

Cole had prepared himself for an attack but nothing came. Not immediately. He feels an unnatural wind gathering around the girl in front of him. His eyes start to make out black dust circling and forming around her right hand. All of a sudden, the girl is holding some kind sword made of black dust.

Mikoto rushes forward. Cole reaches for his Amp but stops and dodges. He realizes that she'll be able to control his movement through the Amp at close range. Cole continues dodging the sword, knowing he doesn't want that thing to even touch him. He runs to a parked car, hops on top and super jumps away to create distance, or he had hoped. The girl easily followed with a super jump of her own, Cole just barely rolled out of the way. He aims low while walking backwards, throwing a grenade at the ground. Mikoto, unable to control it in time, stops and hops back as it blows.

"If you think you can stay away from my blade," Mikoto starts, she swings her sword. "Then you've got another thing coming!" The blade of sand extends like a whip, with her mental control over it she directs the attack towards her target.

Cole readies his arms, "I've got a few more surprises of my own!" Cole fires an electric blast wave, which acts like a strong wind. The sand whip disintegrates into the air.

Mikoto's shocked expression only lasted for a second. This wasn't the first time her sword had been shattered, she still has control over the iron sand! Her hand opens, her palm facing her opponent.

Cole hears a rush of wind circling him. Black dust clouds fly around him in a circle, it's the same black dust that the girl used in her sword. Cole fired a different kind of electric wave at the ground in front of him, this one stays on the ground, swirling.

"It's over!" Mikoto, as if to gesture the outcome, clenches her hand. The black clouds converge at the center.

An explosion blows them all away and Cole is seen flying up and towards Mikoto.

"What? How?"

Cole lands in front of her. "This is how." Cole fires another electric blast wave. A Graviton Blast.

While Mikoto is immune to the electricity, the wind knocks her back. There's more, she was floating. "Eh? EHH?" Her opponent quickly gives chase and fires another, pushing her higher and faster. Fumbling in the air, she sees the road behind her turns and she's flying towards the ocean. Mikoto gets herself straightened up and feels for anything magnetic she could pull herself in with.

All she sees is a car flying at her at a ridiculous speed. It could only have been thrown by her enemy. She stops it midair to keep it from hitting her. But the car is being hit by a rapid fire of electric bolts. It quickly catches fire and explodes. Large dark smoke covered the area in the sky.

"Special delivery," Cole smiled. Feeling exhausted, he runs to the nearest power pole to recharge.

"Hey!"

Cole turned his head to where the voice was calling him. The smoke from the explosion begins to clear and he sees the girl, floating above the sea. She had wings somehow, six of them.

"No... freaking... way..."

"Do you know what a railgun is?" the girl seems to take something out of her pocket. Whatever it was Cole couldn't make it out until she flicked the coin. Her arm extended outwards, with the thumb ready to flick the coin when it falls down onto it.

Cole knows what a railgun is, he just couldn't believe that she's able to pull off something like that with her power. Of course he wouldn't doubt it now, after seeing what she's capable of. He uses his Precision to anticipate the attack.

Cole jumps to the side just before the coin is fired. It whizzes by and destroys an unfortunate sap's car with one hit. Mikoto simply smiled as she put her hand back into her pocket.

"Oh hell no," Cole quickly uses his Kinetic Pulse to pick up a car and toss it at her.

Instead of stopping the car, Mikoto turns and moves her body to evade it completely while taking out and holding a coin in her hand. She sees what appear to be her enemy's bolts, but bigger and slower. These ones she stops, "He just doesn't get it does he?" The three bolts eventually fizzle out. She sees another car flying at her, this one is caught with magnetism. "Here! Return to sender!" The car is swung behind her, she sees the big and slow bolts again, but remembering how many of those he needed to destroy the car from before, these shouldn't be a problem.

Mikoto threw the car back, into the direction the big bolts were coming from. The car hit the first bolt, and the bolt explodes! Mikoto quickly stops the car from flying back into her with magnetism. More of the big bolts pound into the car and exploding like rockets, the car itself explodes. Mikoto was already too far away to be affected by the blast.

Turning her eyes to the shore, she sees her enemy try to escape on some tram power lines that follow the coast. She flies in to give chase.

"What the hell is up with this chick?" Cole muttered as he sees Mikoto fly just ahead of him to the side, still above the water. Cole fires a few rockets and quickly pulls a 180. Of course she's going to evade the attack easily and appears within his line of sight again. Cole fires a different kind of rocket, one that splits into three and homes in on the target. She can't dodge those as easily but she can still control and redirect them away.

Cole turns around once again while she was busy, this time he uses his Static Thrusters to boost his grinding speed. Mikoto was still faster and caught up pretty quickly. She sends out an electric blast that hits Cole in the back, knocking him off of the tram lines just before they turned away from the sea.

Cole landed in the middle of an intersection between three roads and a certain iron railway bridge. There were a lot of parked and abandoned cars lying about, one of which Cole picks up with is electricity and fires at Mikoto. He runs to the next one and does the same. Then he shoots some spiraling rockets.

Mikoto quickly catches both cars in midair with her magnetism and easily avoids the spinning rockets, the cars float on either side of her. She flicks up the coin she was holding and readies her stance, "Can't run forever."

Cole fires a regular bolt, Mikoto quickly uses one of the cars to block it, not wanting to have his electricity interfere with hers before she fires her signature attack. She senses something coming from behind her and turns to avoid it. The car she blocked with is suddenly hit by the rockets her enemy fired earlier, the blasts knocks her off balance and the car's explosion sends her flying back onto the street.

Despite feeling woozy, she still can still sense any disturbance around her thanks the field she emits. She senses a dozen or so balls of light flying in her direction, it was a cluster of his grenades. Mikoto quickly hops back and redirects them away, they all explode with the same power as his first, though none of them were close enough to damage her.

With her eyes regaining focus, she sees two spiraling rockets headed in her direction. She directs them into the sky. Another grenade, this time Mikoto magnetically grabs a car door and hoped to block and bounce it away, but the grenade just stuck onto it. She quickly tosses the door away. Her enemy had fired a bolt in her direction, at the ground in front of her. It took Mikoto a moment to realize what it was for, those spiralling rockets!

Mikoto dives away just before the rockets hit, but the blast still affects her. She gets up slowly, and she sees her opponent draining a street lamp of electricity. (He can charge himself?) She stands up completely as dark clouds begin to form in the sky. Mikoto walks forward slowly, sparks jumping out her hair.

Cole notices the clouds after he finished charging up, there wasn't supposed to be a storm today. He then notices Mikoto sparking ominously. "Don't tell me..." The clouds above become bigger and thunder can be heard.

"Have you ever been struck by lightning?" the girl asks.

"Have you?" Cole raises his arms, both of them glowing bright.

Realizing what's happening, Mikoto calls down her lightning at the same time Cole drops his arms. A large lightning storm raged between the two. Their lightning blasts clashed with each other, sending electricity everywhere around them. Neither side was giving way. Mikoto summons as much electrical power as she could from inside herself and unleashes a very powerful and concentrated blast around her, engulfing everything in electrical light.

* * *

Mikoto was on her knees, seeming kind of drained, but conscious. She looks at her hand and mentally checks the rest of her body as well as her power. She still has energy inside, and her body is worn from all the damage in the battle but nothing a little willpower can't overcome. A sudden quick movement catches her attention, and her surprise.

Cole stood up quickly, but his vision was too blurry to see anything clearly. He needed to heal himself by recharging. He sent out a quick pulse to detect any electrical source he could absorb. There was none in the area around him. (Did we... short circuit everything here?) It's going to take a while for his vision to restore itself, but it was not time he could afford. He hears some unusual electrical noises coming from a certain direction. He jumps towards a car for cover just as an electrical blast flies past him.

"I wonder," Mikoto talk out loud. "Can you only lift one thing at a time?" It was a taunt.

Cole peeks from his cover, his eyes can barely make out a couple cars floating in the air. There may be more that he can't make out.

"What did you call this? Special delivery?" Mikoto smiles as she waves her arms, signalling for her flying weapons to fly forward.

Cole quickly gets up and twirls his arms wide, gathering enormous power and unleashing them in the form of a small twister. The tornado easily picks up everything that Mikoto threw at him and slowly moves forward. In the meantime, his vision started to re adjust itself and pretty soon he can see clearly once again. Though he realizes he can't keep battling here, there's nowhere for him to recharge. Cole makes a break for it to cross the iron bridge.

Mikoto magnetically super jumps into an alley to avoid the path of the tornado. (How in the world did he make that?) She waits for the twister to pass before peeking out to see Cole running for the bridge. (Is he trying to escape?) Mikoto runs up the building with magnetism in her feet and at the top she uses a powerful jump to quickly close the distance.

"You're not getting away!" Mikoto yells as she gives chase onto the bridge. She calls for the iron sand to come to her.

Cole turns around and sees her making her black dust sword again. He's going to have to lose her somehow. Running backwards, Cole fires a couple Redirect Rockets. However Mikoto now knows how they work, she dodges them easily and waits for the bolt. Mikoto swings her sword in front of her, it stretches and winds around. Cole's bolt hits the black whip and Mikoto mentally tosses the affected sand away, the electric rockets explode behind her.

Cole realizes that she's figured out how that attack works. He scatters Cluster Grenades between them, just far enough away from himself that he'll avoid getting hit by his own attack, but not too far that Mikoto would be able to control them before they explode.

Mikoto is forced to stop as they grenades blow. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a coin.

Cole sees her stance, "Oh sh-!" He's hit with the coin at just barely under its maximum range. Cole's body flies backwards from the impact. He's taken on several goons with using guns of all kinds and can survive being hit by several bullets, tanked rocket blasts and other explosions, even a helicopter at highway speeds to the face, but this was different. Cole's vision goes blurry once again, but he's still able to get up and run, injuries have never slowed him down anyway.

Cole turns around and fires Rockets to keep his pursuer occupied, hopefully to prevent her from firing another attack. Mikoto simply jumps upwards really high above the rockets and radically closes the distance, Cole stops and focuses. Mikoto's black sword is swung, the blade extends in his direction while the girl's body follows. Cole fires a Graviton Blast, not only scattering the dust to the winds but knocking Mikoto off balance in mid air.

Mikoto quickly focuses her magnetism onto her feet once again, causing her to go upside down as she attaches herself to the top frame of the iron bridge. She sees Cole still running away past the bridge and back into the city, but cannot figure out a reason why he would do that. Then she remembers seeing him absorbing electricity from a lamp post, the amount of power he can use is extremely limited and he needs to recharge. This is her victory now.

Cole suddenly turns around and fires a bolt at the beam she's standing upside down on. Mikoto knew what this meant, he fired spiralling rockets while she was in the air. Mikoto quickly jumps off the beam but the rocket hit it immediately afterwards. She was close enough to be hit by the blast and is sent tumbling to the road below.

After running past a couple tall buildings, Cole stops. He's practically out of energy now and desperately needs to recharge. But his senses detect no electricity for him to absorb. Pretty much every electronic source in the city has been short circuited.

"Give up yet?" Mikoto calls from behind him, she was already at the limit of her endurance. "You've used up a lot of power getting here. And there's no power throughout the whole city now." She sends more black dust to encircle him, with his electricity almost depleted he surely doesn't have a way to escape now.

"I'm not done yet," Cole tells her. He quickly swings his arm wide once again, sending out another tornado.

Mikoto hides behind a building to escape the twister. When she comes out Cole is nowhere to be found. "Where did he...?"

Cole's Amp drops in front of her from above. She sees him at the top, running at the edge of the tall buildings, in her direction! Mikoto pulls out a coin at the same time Cole jumps off the building. Cole's hands and legs emit electricity, he threw away his Amp in case the girl might use it to slow his descent.

Time seems to slow down for the two of them at this very short moment. Cole gathers as much energy as he can while he falls to maximize the power of his Thunder Drop. Even if the electricity doesn't hurt his opponent, the shockwave, and his fists, will. But if this fails he has no attacks left.

Mikoto charges up whatever remaining electricity she has left as she sets up her signature Railgun attack. Her arm is shaky, she knows this is the final attack. Her body is just keeping together from all the damage from before, forcing herself to push this far was already too much to ask.

Cole's Thunder Drop is now just inches away as Mikoto's Railgun is ready to fire. Without hesitating Mikoto fires. A giant electrical blast shakes the area, the shockwave shatters the glass from the nearby buildings and sends up a thick cloud of smoke.

* * *

Several stories of glass fall the ground in and around the center of the blast. The impact was strong enough to dent the road. At the center, two figures lay still, unmoving.

One of them twitched, feeling pain all over. The figure gets up very slowly, regaining stamina and consciousness. It looks down at the other body, breathing heavily. The other body isn't moving, it showed no signs of life at all. After a moment, the mysterious figure walked away, and picked up the Amp.

The Amp

A reminder of her victory and an interesting tool?

Or

A weapon that his best friend gave him that he doesn't want to lose?

* * *

Since we never did decide a winner, I'll leave this ambiguous.

Originally I wanted to create two different endings, one for Mikoto winning (showing off the Amp to Kuroko and saying she now has something fun to play with, and a way to hurt Touma) and one for Cole winning (Cole meeting up with Zeke and having a beer while Cole tells him what happened).


End file.
